


First Time Visit

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overprotective, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna surprises Darcy with a trip to a little, well-hidden shopping alley.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 15
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	First Time Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square I2 – Diagon Alley

"Let's stop in here a moment," Luna said, pulling open a thick wooden door into a dark but cosy looking pub. Darcy hadn't even noticed the door.

"Are you feeling sick? Do your feet hurt?" Darcy asked. Before they were completely through the door she looked around and added, "Are you even allowed to eat anything they serve here?"

Luna just laughed. It was a tinkling sound and despite herself, Darcy smiled. Luna patted her heavily pregnant belly. "Oh, I'm sure our little one would let me eat here if I really wanted to." Instead of finding a table or even approaching the bar, Luna led the way through the pub and out the back, into a small bricked-in courtyard.

"Why are we back here?" Darcy asked, "There aren't even tables back here."

Luna pulled out her wand and tapped on the bricks on the back wall. They started moving on their own, peeling back to reveal an alley bustling with people. Darcy's jaw dropped as she looked into the crowd and at the towering, teetering buildings. "Wait... This is Diagon Alley, isn't it?" She turned around and pointed at the pub, "That was the Leaky Cauldron?"

Luna nodded and smiled. "I was wondering when you would catch on. Do you want to see some of my favourite shops?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want to see them! I want to go in every shop here!" She started ahead of Luna but then turned back around. "Or," she said, glancing at Luna's baby bump, "as many as you feel up for, I mean." She met Luna's gaze and added, "Is there a shop that sell magical baby things?"


End file.
